The Fall of a Hero
by Darth Annihilator
Summary: just a thought I've had since the end of Chapter One in DF. What if your dragon's words meant more than anyone originally thought? M Hero/? Involes my version of the Hero's background, skips to end of Chapter Two/Beginning of Chapter Three (both are AU)


**DragonFable: The Fall of a Hero**

A/N: This story takes place after the end of Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DF and all the character names you reconise off the game belong to Artix Entertainment, Slick and Inferna are my names for the Hero and his/her Dragon

"Hmm" = normal speech

"_Hmm" _= mind speak/telepathy

"**Hmm" **= Draconic (language of the dragons)

'_Hmm' _= thoughts

Prologue

Slick sat against a tree on a cliff overlooking Falconreach. Everything was peaceful – well – as peaceful as you can get directly after a war. He cast his mind back to the final fight of the war: the fight against Super Ultra Mega Darkness Dracolich (SUMDD), it was in that fight that some shocking discoveries were made. (A/N: watch the final battle and you'll know what I'm talking about…sorta).

He still couldn't believe that he raised the prophesised dragon which was going to destroy the world. HIM? SLICK? The hero of Lore raised the Dragon of Destruction? it sounded like a bad prank that someone had tried to play on him, or it sounded like one of Sepulchure's crazy schemes to try to make him serve Sepulchure and his (now dead) Master.

But no – it was true; Slick knew that through his mind link with Inferna (A/N: In this story the hero's dragon is female), they could not lie to each other with their mind link as it was a link which joined their minds fully – yes, they could partially block it but they still knew if the other was lying or not. The block only worked for thoughts and memories not for anything else like emotions.

Slick wasn't going to just kill or abandon Inferna for being the prophesised Dragon of Destruction, after all; she couldn't control the fact that she had a prophecy on her head ever since her egg was laid. It was just that she'd said that BOTH of them were meant for HER destiny and Slick had been wondering just HOW it would happen, just HOW a well-known hero – who'd fought against many opponents who'd come to do what he was apparently destined to do: destroy Lore – would end up as the world's destroyer. _'How could this happen?' _He'd often wondered since Inferna dropped that particular nitro-glycerine sponge. She'd dropped hints of which prophesised dragon was going to be which; and all of them had shocked those who'd picked up on them, Slick could name two off the top of his head: Inferna's ferocity – both inside and outside of battle – and her attitude towards most creatures – she hated them but when Slick thought about it, said creatures had not been very nice to her to begin with so Inferna's _disliking_ was probably justified; he knew HE defiantly would want to wipe them off the face of Lore had their behaviour been directed at him. Slick was brought out of his thoughts by Inferna flying towards the cliff he was sitting on, Slick turned and walked back to his camp. The camp was located by a river just outside a forest, Slick sat on a tree stump that he used for a seat and waited for Inferna to arrive.

It took about half a minute for her to land at his camp; she walked over to him, settled down next to him and sighed in contentment. _"Alright, what's gotten you so happy?" _he asked her over their connection _"Can't I just l__ie here and be content with us spending time together?" _she answered. _'She's never wanted to just lie there doing nothing, before; I wonder why she wants to now. Ah well; she can do what she wants as far as I'm concerned.' _thought Slick before answering _"d__o what you like"_. Inferna chuckled mischievously before grabbing Slick and flying off; _"ACK! INFERNA! PUT ME DOWN!" _Slick roared over their mental connection, struggling like a fish caught on a hook; Inferna smirked and said to him _"we haven't been flying __together since we fought SUMDD over a month ago; in fact you've been avoiding me like you avoid love-struck fan-girls so we are going flying TOGETHER right NOW, if you dislike my destiny then TOUGH 'cause I chose you to bond with and neither of us is getti__ng out of that no matter how hard YOU try 'cause I'm definitely not letting you go now that I have you, my bad tempered thrall. You're mine! So GET USED TO IT and get over that stupid prophecy, it's what caused the war in the first place you know."_

Slick thought for a moment before climbing onto his usual spot for riding her, when he was comfortable, he said _"I'm sorry Inferna, for all the wrongs that I've done to you especially the ones I've done within the past month, can you forgive me?"_ Inferna was silent for a few minutes before asking _"what's with the sudden apology?" "It's just that if the others find out then they'll definitely kill you." _Slick answered, that comment put them both into a thoughtful silence, Slick going back to his thinking on the battle against SUMDD; and Inferna?

She was thinking on what Slick had said _'why does he say it as if he'd regret it? He's the hero of Lore, surely one less dragon trying to destroy Lore can't affect him that badly even if he's bonded to it. Can it? If so; W__hy?'_

Inferna had noticed that Slick was always against fighting and killing dragons; actually, he hated it with a passion. The only dragons he would kill were the ones he called "abominations of dragons" like SUMDD and the Entropy Dragon, others – even the evil ones like Queen Aisha – he'd fight (reluctantly) but refuse to kill, at worst he'd just knock them out. When asked about it, Slick always insisted that "One Galanoth is enough of a handful and there are already enough dead dragons to keep Death happy for another ten lifetimes" but Inferna felt that there was more to it than that, She'd noticed that Slick had dragon-like traits but what plagued her mind most was his scent; it was bound to smell partially Draconic due to him being a DragonLord but – when she'd hatched – it had already smelt Draconic and Inferna wondered: HOW?

Meanwhile, Slick had moved on from his thinking on SUMDD and the Prophecy and was now thinking on his greatest secret, one that he'd hidden from everyone except his parents, Inferna only had an inkling of what it was, it was a secret that made up a vast majority of his identity. You see: where Slick came from there was a prophecy that was tied in with the Dragon prophecy. It was that prophecy that had Slick so concerned over Inferna's destiny because it said that the events foretold in the Dragon prophecy were not going to happen at the same time. It also foretold that the bonded and the mate of the Dragon of Destruction shall aid her in her quest.

The bonded part didn't worry Slick so much – he'd figured that the prophecy gave no reasons as to WHY Inferna would destroy Lore, it just said that she would – it was the mate part that worried him.

Now, Inferna was not an ugly dragon, in fact she was quite the opposite, Slick had seen creatures that were famed for their beauty and had decided that none could compare to her in looks and definitely in personality. But Inferna had had many creatures – not just dragons – vying for her affections, but she had turned them all away and this had somehow gotten around the whole of Lore and now no-one dared approach her romantically for fear of her infamous wrath.

Inferna knew of this prophecy and she knew of Slick's worries that it may not be fulfilled if she kept acting like this but her response to Slick whenever he asked about her attitude towards romance never failed to confuse him, "my choice of mate is the one who likes me for me, not my power or looks. My choice of mate is the one who is ALWAYS in the same boat as me. My choice of mate is the one who stands by me no matter what; and why do I not try a relationship with the hopeful suitors you ask? It's because I've already found him." Although her attitude confused him, Slick just decided to leave it alone. But that prophecy involved Slick more than anyone could ever realize…


End file.
